Season 3 cast
The Season 3 cast consists of fourteen starring cast members and numerous guest stars and co-stars. Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (4 episodes) #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (4 episodes) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller (2 episodes) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson (3 episodes) #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (3 episodes) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (2 episodes) #Vincent Piazza as Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (3 episodes) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (1 episode) #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler (3 episodes) #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (4 episodes) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (2 episodes) #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater (4 episodes) #Bobby Cannavale as Gyp Rosetti (4 episodes) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (2 episodes) Guest Starring #Patrick Kennedy as Dr. Douglas Mason (4 episodes) #Meg Chambers Steedle as Billie Kent (3 episodes) #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky (3 episodes) #Kerry O'Malley as Edwina Shearer (3 episodes, 1 as a co-star) #Glenn Fleshler as George Remus (2 episodes) #Michael Cumpsty as Father Brennan (2 episodes) #Kevin O'Rourke as Edward Bader (2 episodes) #Victor Verhaeghe as Damien Fleming (2 episodes) #Lucas Caleb Rooney as Joe Miller ("2 episodes") #William Forsythe as Manny Horvitz ("Resolution") #Christopher McDonald as Harry Daugherty ("Resolution") #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio ("Resolution") #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor ("Resolution") #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion ("Resolution") #Stephen Root as Gaston Means ("Spaghetti and Coffee") #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley ("Spaghetti and Coffee") #Nick Robinson as Rowland Smith ("Blue Bell Boy") #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria ("Blue Bell Boy") #Heather Lind as Katy ("Blue Bell Boy") #Geoff Pierson as Senator Walter Edge Co-Starring Recurring #Paul Locke as a Rosetti thug (4 episodes, 2 uncredited) #Chris Caldovino as Tonino (3 episodes) #Marc D. Donovan as Deputy / Sheriff Ramsey (3 episodes) #Emily Dorsch as Cornelia Predock (3 episodes) #Josie & Lucy Gallina as Emily Thompson (3 episodes) #Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian (3 episodes) #Nick Wyman as Dr. Robert Landau (3 episodes) #Ed Heavey as Tunny (3 episodes, 1 uncredited) #Richard Flight as Rosetti thug #5 (3 episodes, 2 uncredited) #Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki (2 episodes) #John Harrington Bland as Scotty Gulliver (2 episodes) #Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik (2 episodes) #E.J. Carroll as Sheriff Victor Sickles (2 episodes) #Jenna Gavigan as Evelyn (2 episodes) #Matt Hobby as Phillip (2 episodes) #James Hosey as Mickey's delivery boy (2 episodes) #Mike Houston as Ralph (2 episodes) #David Jackson as the Gas jockey (2 episodes) #Robin Madel as Prudence (3 episodes) #Charlotte Maier as Mrs. Landau (2 episodes) #Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Thompson (2 episodes) #Ned Noyes as Hank (2 episodes) #Christiane Seidel as Sigrid, also known as Mrs. Mueller (2 episodes) #Ryan Woodle as Phil (2 episodes) #Lee Zarrett as Nate (2 episodes) #Michael Zegen as Benjamin Siegel (2 episodes) #Kate Cullen Roberts as a Gossipy Prostitute (2 episodes, 1 uncredited) Single episode Resolution #Kevin Carolan as a Boardwalk Barker #Rony Clanton as Langston #Jacob Clemente as a Delivery Boy #Margaret Daly as a Greedy Party Guest #Anthony DeVito as Deuces Bouncer #1 #Erin Fogel as Mary #Steven Hauck as Mr. Pendergast #Robin Hopkins as a Housewife #Ed Jewett as Jess Smith #Robert C. Kirk as Mr. Johansen #Matthew Lawler as Mr. Posner #Edward McGinty as Al Boyd #John Mondin as a Carny #Brady and Connor Noon as Tommy Darmody #Joseph Riccobene as Frankie Yale #James Rutledge as the Hospital chairman #Suzanne Savoy as Mrs. Pendergast #Yelena Shmulenson as Emma Horvitz #Nicholas Stannard as Board dignitary #1 Spaghetti and Coffee #Clea Alsip as Viola #Domenic Joseph Ambroselli as Dermott Thompson #Kevin Csolak as William Thompson #Justiin Davis as Lester White #Lola Friedenstine as Anne Thompson #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Charles Gray as the switchblade wielder #Mark Havlis as a Handyman #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Christina Jackson as Maybelle White #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #Grace Rex as the Diner Waitress #Ty Michael Robinson as Samuel Crawford #Jonathan Ruckman as Mickey's man #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Dominique Swift as Adeline White #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson Bone for Tuna #PJ Brown as a Chicago Prohibition Agent #Joseph DeVito as Masseria's man 1 #Lauren Elder as Mickey's date #Peter Epstein as Masseria's man 2 #Mary Grill as Woman at Herkemeyer's #John Little as Norman #Tracy Lynn Middendorf as Babette #Wade Mylius as Elmer #John Leonard Thompson as Father Shocke Blue Bell Boy #Brendan Burke as Mickey's driver #James Ciccone as Joe Masseria's thug #Frank Deal as Mr. Shearer #Alexander Eckstein, Benjamin, & Caleb Eckstein as Sonny Capone #Michael Louis Gibson as Owen's man #Chris Haag as a Philadelphia Prohibition Agent 1 #Marcella Lentz-Pope as Mae Capone #Rebecca Luker as Sister Agnes #Margo Seibert as an Uppity Nanny #Michael Solomon as Philadelphia Prohibition Agent 2 #Katy Wright-Mead as Roberta Dancers Resolution #Kiva Dawson as Ritz Dancer #1 #Carolyn Doherty as Ritz Dancer #2 #Deanna Dys as Ritz Dancer #3 #Tyler Ingram as Ritz Dancer #4 #Mark Manley as Ritz Dancer #5 #Manuel Palazzo as Ritz Dancer #6 #Felicity Stiverson as Ritz Dancer #7 #William Ward as Ritz Dancer #8 Spaghetti and Coffee #Brian Harlan Brooks as Jazz Dancer #1 #Terrence Clowe as Jazz Dancer #2 #Cicily Daniels as Jazz Dancer #3 #Queen Esther as Jazz Dancer #4 #Francesca Harper as Jazz Dancer #5 #Dameka Hayes as Jazz Dancer #6 #James Jackson Jr. as Jazz Dancer #7 #Ernest Williams Jr. as Jazz Dancer #8 Uncredited Recurring #Rocco Parente as Rosetti thug #1 (3 episodes) #John Mitchell as Rosetti thug #3 (3 episodes) #Tom Stratford as Rosetti thug #4 (3 episodes) #Joseph Dimartino as the Deuce's bartender (2 episodes) Single episode Resolution #Unknown as a Coffee Shop Owner #Karmen Kluge as the new Thompson house maid #Kelly Karavites as the new Thompson house butler #Kelly Southerland as a new Thompson house servant #Unknown as the Radio Announcer #Unknown as Gillian's Harpist #Anne Bergstedt Jordanova as a prostitute #Unknown as Deuce's bouncer #2 #David Campbell as Nucky's bodyguard #1 #Unknown as Board dignitary #1 #Unknown as Board dignitary #2 #Unknown as Board dignitary #3 #Unknown as Mrs. Posner #Unknown as Mother #Unknown as Daughter #Unknown as Baby #Unknown as Damien's dancing partner #Anne Vacari as an Egyptian server #Unknown as Capone's man #Unknown as Faraday Salesman #3 #Paul Jude Letersky as Faraday Salesman #4 #Unknown as Manny's driver #Unknown as Abigail Mueller #Unknown as Baby Boy Mueller Blue Bell Boy #Unknown as a Deuce's prostitute Category:Cast